Legendary Shinobi
by shadowsneak88
Summary: An adopted child named Namito is faced with trials how will he stay strong for his adopted family or will he go crazy with the power of the rinnegan and Four tails. Lemons in the future Rated M and also pairings oc x Ino.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

A Legend

I woke up in a room I wasn't familiar with that's when I saw that it wasn't my room it was someone else I looked next to me and saw a girl fell out of the bed. "what the hell happened" I say I try and leave the room but the girl wakes up "Oh hi Namito where you going" She said what hell does she mean where am I going. "I'm not suppose to be here" I say and then go back to my operation she shook her head "We adopted you remember" she said and then sat up. This was the weirdest conversation ever I thought me being adopted was just a dream. "You mean I'm in the Yamanaka compound" I say and the girl nods I gulp "Then your Yamanaka Ino aren't you" I say answered by another nod I smile great I'm trapped with one of Sasuke's fan girls. I walk to a mirror and look at my eyes I sigh of relief still had my rinnegan "Ok so what time do the rest of them get up" I say she shrugs what they don't have a training schedule I'd at least hope to be adopted to a clan that is serious about training.

"Namito why are you so up tight relax" she told maybe I should I went back to the bed and laid down then she cuddled with me great "Ino-chan is this room going to be permanent" I say she nods great living in a room with a girl "Namito-kun relax" She says to me. I would relax if you weren't cuddling with me she was using me like a pillow and if someone were to walk in this isn't the best sight to see. Speak of the devil someone opened the door "Look their getting along fine" Said the girl figure she was trying to take some stress of her husband "You don't care that their so close" he replied she shook her head and then looked at him "One day those two will be in love with each other and they wont be able to explain why" She said and then kicked him out of the room I started blushing yes Ino was cute but she wasn't serious about being a kunoichi. Yet the idea of me and ino made me blush they knew the rinnegan isn't in the traits its like a randomizer either you get or you don't. "Namito-kun stop squirming" i could here the annoyance in her voice she was a lonely trying to sleep on my chest and I was being a horrible pillow. "Ino-chan your crushing me" I say she shook her head and looked up at me "Your being a horrible pillow" she said and kept squeezing until her mother came back in to wake us up.

She ran into the bathroom to get dressed "Ino-chan please don't take long" I say to her I heard her scoff "Beauty takes a while to perfect Namito-kun" She says I wish she would stop yelling that out loud it was embarrassing enough we had to share the same room. I waited a few minutes and then she came out "Ok Namito-kun you can go in" She said with a smile she was right beauty did take a while "Your beautiful" I say she looked at me confused "I mean yeah I'll use it" I say and then walk into the bathroom. I need to control my self calling her beautiful what was I thinking ok I put on my red coat comb my silver grayish hair and then put on pants That's when I saw something. It looked like underwear no way those were panties Ino's to be exact and bras the bras were big but they were decent I look at the panties they were wet those must be the ones she had on. When we were laying down I cover them up not saying anything then left the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen to see everybody eating they turn to me actually not me more like my eyes some people I haven't seen before like her uncle "Who is this squirt" He said and got up with hostility i drew my kunai if everyone wasn't looking at us now they were. "Why was he in her room" The man says I grin which made him angry what does he think two 13 year old kids did have sex. "Why the hell do you care" I say and he looked angry he threw a punch my way I easily used gravity to pick up his lanky body. "Put me down you little shit" He says to me I glare at him and he returns the glare "Fine" I say and then drop him onto the ground with a thud I step over his body took my food and left. "Namito-kun wait up" I here Ino say as she chases me maybe she liked my company I don't care though " Yes Ino-chan" I say and she just walks up next to me "Well Namito-kun I saw how strong you were and can you train me" I chuckled and then she looked at me with the what's so funny look. She then gave me the puppy dog eyes she looked cute "Fine but you better take it seriously" I say and then she starts cheering "I'm training with Namito-kun" She said and then she kept walking "Your lucky you get to see the greatest Shinobi in our class in action" I say she shook her head uh-oh "No Sasuke-kun is he's the strongest" She says we lock eyes "Can Sasuke do jutsu yet" I say she shook her head again and nodded.

As the walk continue I had to ask her something "Why do you Like Sasuke" I say she looks at me dumbfounded "How can you not Like him he is awesome" She says to me and then looks at me " More like a Dick head" I say and then she punches my shoulder. "Ok if he is cool then what am I" I ask her she looks at me thinking hard very hard "I guess your slightly cool" She says and then goes back to dreaming about Sasuke "Says the one using me as a pillow" I add and then she looks at me. "Be lucky I didn't punch in your dick when you kept squirming" She says her left I twitching I guess I wasn't the best pillow but whatever. "That's not why you would punch me" I smirk she knew what I meant and then she looked disgusted "Remind me never to touch you near their" She says while looking down at me I turned to the side no way she was getting ideas already guess I better sleep on my stomach tonight. "So Ino what do you specialize in on the battlefield" I say she starts thinking "Flowers and that's about it" She replies this is going to be a lot of work.

"Ok then were going to start you off basic wind jutsu" I say she nods we finally made it to the academy and sat next to each other Iruka started teaching. "Ino-chan this is boring you want to sneak out" I whisper she looked at me shocked "No way Namito-kun father would kill us" She said well maybe her but I'd be safe. I caught that Sakura girl looking at me "Hey Ino-chan why is she staring at me" I whisper and then she looks at the Haruno and shrugs. "Maybe she likes you I don't know" She says and then continues listening to Iruka by the end of class Ino and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke "I don't get why people like this idiot" I say the girls look at me crazed "The same applies to you" The uchiha said while scowling "You never denied being a Idiot smartass" I say and he gets up and looks at me. Then the two girls got in the middle of it "Whatever your to weak to fight anyway" He says to me and then sits down they look at me "Why would I waste my time on the weakest Uchiha in the world" I say he eye twitches I made him snap.

As I left the academy I heard Ino walk up on "So Namito-kun are you going to train me now" She says I turn to look at her and smile great I have to find a scroll to learn from "Well you see were going to have to steal it" I say and then she looked at me in shock and disbelief. "What steal your crazy" She says and then she calms down "Ino we have to steal the scroll from the Hokage if you want to get strong" I say and she nods ok I nod back and we start running for the hokage tower were going to have to steal a scroll that has good jutsu in it. As we arrive we sneak in and enter the Hokage library "Ino-chan grab as many scrolls and books as you can" I say and then she nods and starts stuffing her backpack with books and scrolls I do the same until I here someone coming "Hide Namito-kun" She says to me I nod and hide behind a bookshelf she hid somewhere close I could see her chakra. The person enters its just a chunin how does he have access seems suspicious and then I look closer it wasn't a chunin it was the hokage "You both can come out now" He says fucking hell how did he know.

I came out and so did Ino "Ok so what are you doing here" he says I look at him "Well we needed some scrolls to train with so we took these he opened our backpacks. "Ok you know something Namito I'll let you keep these scrolls if you promise to protect the village with them" He says that's it well hell I put my hand over my heart and Ino copied he moved out of the way while making a puff of smoke through his pipe. We ran and then left "Namito-kun we almost got caught" She says I opened a scroll in my backpack "Whoa Ino-chan if we learn these jutsu will be the strongest ninja in the academy they're S-ranks" I say and she looked at one we ran home to start are training well we still had seven months until the genin exams .

 **6 months later**

We were in the training grounds practicing our fifth S-rank jutsu "Ino-chan we have on more month to learn this jutsu before we become genin so we can show off" I say and she was huffing and puffing like I was it was getting late we could easily see that we walked to the house and into our room yes we still share a room. Yet tonight was going to be our weirdest night ever she started stripping right in front of me "Ino-chan what are you doing" I say stopping her from taking her panties off. She already took her bra off and I was getting an erection yeah she was still young but they were growing in and quickly she was a c cup now "What Namito-kun its not like I haven't seen your dick before" she says I start blushing when she says this. She was having sexual thoughts already I looked at her disgusted holy shit what the fuck were only thirteen she has been touching me I thought I was safe one more year. "Ino-chan is that all or is there more" I say she shook her head you know what I don't even care why should I as long as she doesn't start full on having sex with me. "Listen I don't even care I just want sleep" I say and then go to the bathroom and take off my clothes and put something else on when I came out Ino was still changing when I came out. "Ok go back in you pervert" she says and throws her shirt at me I close the door and drop the shirt. This night was getting sexual but all I have to do is sleep and it will be over.

When she was done I came out and went to lay down I put my arm around her Like usual and she used my chest as a pillow like usual but it felt awkward very awkward. I kept thinking about these sexual thoughts and that was cause an erection then I would try to push my hips away so she doesn't feel it. Yet she only pulls me closer when I do this and I end up touching he just like this time. "Namito keep your erections to yourself" She says and then pulls away a little bit "Says the girl who saw it before" I could see she opened her eyes and then she was twitching. "What did you say to me you idiot" she says to me and then punches on the head it hurt like hell. "Ino-chan now Its going to her for days" I say and she didn't care she only closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I did the same and when I awoke I was in another problem literally I knew there was something to soft about my pillow. It wasn't my pillow I woke up in her breasts and then I heard someone come in so I acted like I was sleeping. "See look at this its getting carried away now" The man says and looks at his wife "Leave them alone their just connecting" She replies Ino's mother always had a soft spot for me.

Maybe its because I was in a orphanage and she thinks I don't know any better as they left the room Ino was waking up when they closed is when she realized what was going on. "Hi Ino-chan" I saw I was looking up at her in between he two breasts I could see the rage on her face. "Namito what are you doing" She says calmly or an attempt to sound calm "I was sleeping and then I ended up here" I say and then we were both frozen. I was frozen because of how soft they were and she was frozen because how I was feeling them. "Namito stop" she says an I quickly release her and then she gets up goes to change in the bathroom. It had been an hour and she was still in the bathroom "Ino-chan your taking to long" I say and I guess I was loud her mother came in. "Namito you got to give her sometime she likes to relax in the tub sometimes" her mother says to me I start laughing about this I guess Ino heard us. "Mom why would you tell him that" Ino says to her mother but, her mother only chuckles at this. Her mother left and I opened the door to the bathroom and like her mother said she was just sitting in the water well she's lucky we don't have to go to the academy today. I was looking at the bathroom sink since she was naked of course all my hormones were telling me to look at her but it took a lot of power not to look at her at all.

"Namito-kun we have to work at the flower shop today" She says this time I look at her not because I wanted to see what she looked like it was because of what she had said. She was wet every where except her hair and she was looking at me with her sky blue eyes. "Why do we have to work at the flower shop" I say she only shrugs because I forgot she hasn't even gone to the flower shop yet great. I turned around to step and I slipped on some water that was on the floor. I landed right in front of her bra and panties I've had enough seeing each other for one day I get up and start to do everything I need to in the bathroom. "Namito I'm getting out so don't look" she says honestly that only made me want to look more and I did I peeked through the gap into between my fingers. her long legs leading to her plump ass and then her soft breasts and then her face and hair.

I had to stop myself from looking any longer she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out I sighed in relief and then finished up and went outside she was waiting. "Ok Ino-chan where is the shop" I say looking confused she pointed towards the hokage tower and then down a little I saw it. "So Namito-kun you have to be friends with Sasuke-kun" She says I don't know why girls like that Imbecile and their he was. "Go talk to him" I tell her she ran after him and was met by sakura Ino hugged the uchiha. I walked up and then he grinned at me and actually hugged back I hate him nope its not being jealous its simply just hatred for the guy. "Oh look guys its Namito the loser" He says to me and then turns Ino around to look at me. She felt sorry "I don't know why Ino likes you but the next time [you want to open your mouth to say something slick to me I'll beat your ass" I say and everyone looks at me surprised I keep walking though. Ino didn't follow which I don't care if she did or didn't I felt better alone anyway well that was until I got hungry and stopped in at Ichirakus and saw the Uzumaki kid.

He was of course chowing down on Ichirakus ramen.

 **A/N: If you liked this fav me and leave a like and criticism is allowed it only makes me more aware of how to do things I will be following this story up promise.**


End file.
